


When My Lucky Stars Align, Traducción al español.

by Darren_Loveeer



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darren_Loveeer/pseuds/Darren_Loveeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris dona a una fundacion de cumpleaños para su celebridad favorita... y gana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When My Lucky Stars Align, Traducción al español.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When My Lucky Stars Align](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330357) by [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy), [savvymavvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy). 



Chris hace la donación en un capricho, cuando un correo electrónico de la lista de correos de una celebridad con la que ha tenido más de un par de fantasías masturbatorias atrapa su atención. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que pasó en ellas cuando era niño, mirando a su hermana pequeña viviendo una buena parte de su vida en salas blancas opacas con paredes blancas opacas y sin nada para entretenerse, él no puede resistirse a todo lo que tiene que ver con hospitales infantiles.

Abre una nueva pestaña e ingresa a la página web de su banco. Las cifras menguantes le dicen que no puede permitirse el lujo de aportar mucho, pero aún así se siente un poco mejor consigo mismo por el resto del día después de haber donado veinte dólares.

**. . .**

La notificación de que ha ganado llega un mes después vía correo electrónico, había pasado tanto tiempo, que Chris se había olvidado de que había hecho la donación. Él ni siquiera ve el correo electrónico en un primer momento. Se va a su carpeta de correo no deseado y es por casualidad y gracias a una madre persistente que lo encuentra.

— ¿Lo encontraste? Nancy del grupo juvenil de la iglesia dijo que quería asegurarse de que tienes esa imagen de todos los niños con tus libros, ya que fuiste muy amable en donarlos en primer lugar. Ahora sé que deletreé el correo electrónico bien, pero Nancy es ciega como un murciélago, ya sabes. —Su madre parlotea al otro lado de la línea telefónica, sin ser consciente de que Chris ya no está escuchándola.

Está demasiado ocupado mirando el mensaje que acaba de abrirse ante él.

 **Para:** Chris Colfer  
 **De:** Darren Criss  
 **Asunto:** ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Eres el afortunado ganador de una cita con Darren Criss!

**. . .**

Su mejor amiga Ashley grita cuando Chris le dice.

— Tienes que dejarme decirle a Robbo, —dice ella.

— Oh, Dios, no. Se reirá... siempre se ha burlado de mí por tener semejante flechazo con una estrella de televisión. —Chris gime y aprieta los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

Es inútil, sin embargo. Ashley ya tiene afuera su teléfono y está escribiendo. Chris vuelve a lamentar el hecho de que su ex más reciente y preferido conociera a su mejor amiga antes que a él. En lugar de hacer las cosas difíciles e incómodas después de la ruptura, sólo las hacía demasiado familiares. Ashley tiene el placer de ser una chismosa intermediaria y mantenerlos al día sobre el otro.

Así que Rob llega a saber del concurso que Chris ganó de entre un millón de donantes, de la misma manera en que Chris se entera que Rob está saliendo con un estudiante de derecho puertorriqueño que es ebanista en su tiempo libre y que hace movimientos increíblemente impresionantes en la pista de baile. Dejando de lado los chistes sarcásticos y ligeramente amargos sobre cómo Rob siempre tiene predilección por chicos más jóvenes, Chris piensa que Rob obtiene el mejor final de ese intercambio de información indirecta.

Ashley finalmente pone su teléfono a un lado, e intenta recobrar la compostura.— Entonces, ¿cuándo es el gran día? ¿Cuándo lo harás con D?

— Espero que te refieras a "lo harás con D" como la cita con mi amor platónico en un estudio, —dice Chris.— Además, él es heterosexual, ¿recuerdas? Tiene a esa chica del brazo en cada evento.

— Eso no quiere decir nada, bebé, —dice Ashley.— ¿Cuántos tíos buenos de Hollywood terminan admitiendo que les gusta recibir por el trasero años después? Vamos, no seas ingenuo.

Chris rueda los ojos.— En realidad no importa de todos modos, ¿o sí? Esto no es una cita de verdad, se trata de un truco publicitario para recaudar fondos. Lo cual es genial. Estoy seguro de que me reuniré con él en algún lugar preestablecido, que tomaremos una bebida, que me dará las gracias por la donación y que nos tomaremos una foto, y luego seré escoltado por tres guardaespaldas que podrían aplastarme si yo me atreviera a mirarlo de una manera que ellos consideraran sugerente o inapropiada.

**. . .**

Se le dice que puede llevar a un acompañante, pero no está seguro de a quién llevar.

Ashley no puede conseguir tiempo libre en el trabajo, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella dice. Chris está bastante seguro de que rechazó la oferta sólo para que pueda llevar a Rob... y Rob podría ir, si Chris se lo pidiera, pero la idea de eso -salir de viaje con él, permanecer en una habitación de hotel juntos, él sabe dónde acabaría. ¿Buen sexo? Claro, pero con eso vienen los malos recuerdos y no pueden ir por ese camino de nuevo. Chris no jodería lo que tienen en este momento, una amistad que está empezando a encaminarse.

Así que no puede llevar a Ashley y no va a pedírselo a Rob y de repente Chris se queda con el descubrimiento de exactamente cuán pequeño es su círculo social. Su hermana podría disfrutarlo, pero cuando le pregunta si ve el programa en el que sale Darren Criss, ella realmente no podría parecer menos interesada.

Ninguno de los otros amigos que ha recolectado mientras vive en Chicago parece del tipo de gente a quienes querría contarles la historia realmente. Él no está avergonzado de sus peculiares placeres culpables relacionados con el entretenimiento, pero no va a difundirlos en su lugar de trabajo, y el trabajo es el único lugar donde conoce gente.

Cuando le dice a la mujer que organiza sus vuelos que simplemente irá solo, parece sorprendida y un poco insegura de cómo responder, pero le dice que volverá pronto con un itinerario.

**. . .**

El tiempo libre en el trabajo es bastante fácil de conseguir. No es como si él fuera insustituible de alguna manera. No odia el periódico tanto como pensó que lo haría, incluso si pasa la mayor parte de sus días en el interior del archivo comprobando hechos. A él le gusta eso -la historia de todo, la tranquilidad y la paz, la forma en que puede desaparecer en la música proveniente de sus audífonos y especialmente la forma en que puede terminar todo el trabajo que tiene que hacer con horas libres para trabajar en su propia escritura.

Él hace exactamente el trabajo que cree que es justo por lo que le pagan, y puesto que no tiene ninguna intención de pasar el resto de su vida en este trabajo no se siente muy mal por ello. Se lleva bien con todo el mundo, trabaja horas extras cuando en realidad lo necesitan, y no le causa ningún problema a su jefe.

Él tampoco pide mucho tiempo libre, por lo que el permiso de la semana es fácil de buscar y fácil de conseguir. Dice que tiene que regresar a California para visitar a su familia, y al menos es en parte verdad. Pasará un par de días en Los Ángeles sacando provecho de haber ganado el premio y luego alquilará un coche y conducirá hasta Clovis por unos días. Su madre está en las nubes por eso, y mientras que Clovis no es precisamente el lugar que vuelve a visitar en sus sueños, está emocionado de ver a su hermana otra vez.

Ashley lo deja en el aeropuerto con un abrazo, una palmada en el trasero y una severa advertencia:— Hazlo si recibes una señal.

Gime y se aleja de ella, luego le grita para recordarle por quinta vez con qué frecuencia y cuánto debe alimentar a su gato.

**. . .**

Chris pasa el vuelo sentado junto a un anciano que ronca, lo que es un resultado preferible a alguien que podría querer hablar durante todo el vuelo. Él logra terminar un capítulo de su libro, escribe un vago y extraño monólogo mental acerca de lo que se siente visitar un lugar en el que no ha estado desde la infancia, y luego juega al solitario el resto del tiempo.

**. . .**

Aterriza en LAX y se siente como si estuviera en otro mundo. Gente yendo y viniendo a su alrededor, mujeres y niños y hombres de negocios y familias, barbies rubias decoloradas y hombres calvos con auriculares bluetooth. Chris camina lentamente y lo asimila, siempre agradándole la oportunidad de acostumbrarse al lugar en el que está a su propio tiempo.

Se pregunta lo que las personas ven cuando lo miran fijamente, de veintitantos años, pero que parece de dieciséis, cabello sin estilo y vistiendo una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros. No hay razón para vestirse mejor cuando lo único que espera ver a lo largo del día son el interior del avión, el aeropuerto, y su propia habitación. Él no es de los que usan pantalones deportivos en el avión, pero los vaqueros son cómodos y la camiseta está desgastada.

Encuentra su equipaje, su única maleta con la cinta adhesiva azul y rojo envuelta alrededor de la manija para poder visualizarla entre el mar de maletas negras idénticas. La revisa rápidamente para asegurarse de que nada se rompió o se derramó en el interior y luego la arrastra junto a él, siguiendo las señales hacia el alquiler de coches.

**. . .**

El hotel es lindo, no es el mejor pero está muy lejos de ser el tipo de lugar que él alquilaría con su propio dinero. Se recuesta sobre una cama tamaño King size y se mete un chocolate a la boca, leyendo la tarjeta de cumplimiento del premio por parte de la empresa. Hay un sobre con una tarjeta de regalo en el interior y se sienta mientras lee la nota que explica que debido a que había rechazado la oportunidad de llevar a un segundo invitado, le están ofreciendo que gaste dinero en su estancia en Los Ángeles.

No es que no hubiera disfrutado de la compañía de sus queridos amigos, pero esto realmente le hizo saber a Chris que tomó la decisión correcta.

Le llevan la cena a la habitación, una enorme hamburguesa, papas fritas y el mayor trozo de tarta que jamás ha visto. Se hace compañía con su laptop, consigue escribir un capítulo del libro que está consumiéndose en su disco duro, y se va a la cama temprano.

Llega la mañana y se despierta sin la ayuda de una alarma a las diez y media y sorprendentemente bien descansado. Él ha llegado de alguna manera a un punto en su vida donde una jaqueca leve y el dolor persistente en la espalda parecen ser unos compañeros constantes.

Se dirige hacia el gimnasio del hotel antes de ducharse, y alimenta la explosión de energía que el sueño y el cambio de escenario le dan, corriendo hasta que sus pulmones duelen y está escurriendo sudor. Es una buena sensación -un agotamiento del que se recupera después de una ducha rápida y un plato de fruta en el restaurante de la planta baja.

Envían un coche para él a las dos y media. Chris se cuelga la bolsa de su laptop sobre el hombro y trata de ignorar la oleada de nervios en el estómago cuando piensa exactamente en lo que está por hacer.

**. . .**

— Lo siento mucho, pero él está retrasado, —le dice una linda chica llamada Alice, metiéndose en la pequeña oficina en la que Chris está esperando.— Sin embargo, va a llegar, te lo juro.

— Está bien, —dice Chris, levantando la vista de su teléfono y sonriéndole.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? Tenemos una cafetería en el edificio, o puedo prepararte un poco de té.

— ¿Coca-Cola Light? —Chris le pregunta.

Normalmente él es del tipo que declina cortésmente, pero ha estado esperando al escurridizo Darren Criss por más de una hora, y tiene sed. Sin embargo, la larga espera le ha ayudado con los nervios. Ha tenido una hora para sentarse e imaginar todas las formas en las que podría hacer un idiota de sí mismo, o todas las maneras en las que Darren podría decepcionarlo.

No se hace ilusiones de que el chico al que mira amorosamente en un programa de televisión se parezca en algo a la persona real. También es consciente de que Darren Criss es un hombre apuesto, increíblemente rico que probablemente no quiere nada en la vida y claramente no tiene ningún reparo en hacer esperar a su antojo a un humilde fan ganador de un concurso.

Alice trae su Coca-Cola Light y Chris le agradece, luego regresa al juego en su teléfono.

**. . .**

Chris escucha a Darren venir antes de verlo.

Oye una carcajada haciendo eco por el pasillo y su piel se eriza porque él reconocería esa risa en cualquier lugar.

— ¿Allá abajo? —Darren pregunta, la voz cada vez más cerca y luego -ahí está, radiante y despeinado y un poco desaliñado y, oh por Dios, quizás la espera no fue en vano después de todo. El mareo infantil y el corazón palpitante regresan rápidamente.— ¡Hey, amigo! ¿Eres Chris? Siento mucho la espera, tuve esta cosa que se alargó... Digo, nada de excusas de mierda, fui yo, pero te lo voy a compensar. Te invito una copa... Eres mayor de 21 años, ¿verdad?

No es una pregunta con la que Chris no esté familiarizado.— Veintitrés, —dice, y luego estira su mano torpemente.— Hola, soy Chris.

Darren toma su mano, pero no la sacude, sólo la utiliza para atraer a Chris en un abrazo. No es un pequeño abrazo, no es un abrazo vacilante -es un abrazo fuerte y completo.

(Darren Criss huele increíble. Así que la espera valió _completamente_ la pena.)

— Okay, muy bien, perfecto, legal. Tenía miedo de que fuera un niño y... ya sabes, hubiera sido increíble también, quienquiera que hubiera ganado, pero... podemos divertirnos mucho más de esta manera. —Darren finalmente da un paso atrás, con una sonrisa tan grande que sus ojos se arrugan.

— Entonces, ¿estás listo? —Darren aplaude y rebota sobre sus pies. De cerca es más... auténtico. Precioso, exudando carisma y energía, pero un poco más como un hombre de verdad. Su piel está algo brillante por sudor o aceite, su cabello está despeinado, y tiene una mancha en la frente. A Chris inmediatamente le gusta diez veces más que antes.

— Okay, entonces mira. Para empezar, este no es realmente nuestro día, —dice Darren.— Yo sólo quería la oportunidad de pasar y conocerte, decir hola. Ellos me dijeron que no trajiste a un invitado y pensé que sería un fastidio si sólo estabas pasando el rato por ti mismo.

— Oh. —Chris está ligeramente sorprendido. Él esperaba que "día" fuera una exageración, que sonaba mejor en una propaganda de cena y vete sin pagar.— Bueno. Okay. Entonces, ¿esta noche...?

— Bueno, esta noche podemos simplemente, no sé... Pensé en comida o algo. Ir a un club si quieres, si eso es lo tuyo, y si no... ¿Podemos encontrar algo? —Darren dice.— Quiero saber de ti, principalmente.

— Bueno, esta será una noche corta entonces, —dice Chris. Darren ríe -completamente, no sólo alguna risita cortés.— Realmente no tienes por qué...

— Lo sé, —Darren interrumpe.— Confía en mí, lo sé. Ellos me dijeron que podía comprometerme tanto o tan poco como yo quisiera. Pero donaste tu dinero para algo que significaba condenadamente mucho para mí, y no logro agradecerles a todos los que lo hicieron... no en persona, pero ellos saben que lo digo en serio. Apenas te di las gracias. Así que _realmente_ tengo que hacer que estés completamente seguro de que sabes que lo digo en serio.

Su voz es tan seria, dando justo en la fibra correcta de Chris.— Está bien, —dice Chris, aceptando eso. Pero Darren todavía está mirándolo con esos enormes ojos y Chris cede a su urgencia constante de evitar exactamente ese tipo de sinceridad, dado que él es tan malo consigo mismo.— Creo que debes saber que sólo doné veinte dólares.

Darren ríe.— Eso ni siquiera me importa una mierda. Donaste. _Eso_ es lo que importa. Ahora, ¿te gusta el sushi? Conozco el lugar más increíble...

**. . .**

El sushi es delicioso, y también lo es la cerveza que Chris toma bajo recomendación de Darren, quien obviamente está familiarizado con el lugar, reconocido por el hombrecito detrás del mostrador y la chica que rellena las botellas de salsa, pero es un reconocimiento casual -no una búsqueda de celebridad.

Están acomodados en una cabina en la esquina trasera del pequeño lugar.— Entonces, —Darren dice, inclinándose hacia adelante.— Cuéntame acerca de Chris Colfer.

— En realidad no hay mucho que saber de él, —dice Chris.— Nací y crecí en Clovis...

— ¿Eso es uh, cerca de Fresno? —Darren interrumpe para preguntar.

— Sip. —Confirma Chris.— Dos padres, una hermana, gatos y perros creciendo... Colegio Comunitario de Clovis por dos años, luego me transferí al Noroeste. Conseguí un título en escritura creativa y me gustó Chicago así que no me he ido todavía.

— Noroeste, bien. Yo fui a la Universidad de Michigan, pero tengo un montón de amigos todavía en Chicago, —dice Darren.— ¿Entonces escribes?

Chris lo sabe, por supuesto. Ha visto un par de sus shows desde que ha estado ahí. Sin embargo, no le quiere decir eso a Darren. A pesar del hecho de que sabe que esta es una cita entre una celebridad y un benefactor al azar, algo en su mente sigue predeterminada para ese tipo raro de primer encuentro/primera cita. No reveles demasiado, escoge las palabras cuidadosamente, no vayas muy fuerte, se halagador pero no obsesivo.

— Justo ahora trabajo para una publicación. Me encantaría un día hacer una vida escribiendo novelas, pero eso es como un relámpago en una botella, casi nadie lo hace. Mi trabajo está bien. Hago un montón de reseñas de música y de cine, algo de teatro, y estoy a cargo del calendario de eventos públicos y mantenerlo actualizado... ¿ya te estoy causando sueño?

—Para nada, no. Es asombroso. Estás haciendo lo que quieres, no hay nada de malo en ello. —Darren mete otro rollo de sushi en su boca.— ¿Estás buscando dejar Chicago?

Chris se encoge de hombros.— No lo sé. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos como lo he hecho, así que no he pensado mucho en lo que viene después.

— ¿Si pudieras hacer algo? —pregunta Darren.

— Escribir novelas. Actuar...

— ¿Qué tipo de novelas?

— No lo sé... siempre hay... La gente siempre pregunta eso. Tengo un montón de historias en mi cabeza, no todas encajan en un género. Historias de amor, historias de adolescentes, cuentos de hadas, historias de terror...

— Oh, eres multifacético, ya veo. —Darren sonríe.— ¿Y dijiste actuar?

— Quería ser actor cuando crecí. Hice un poco de teatro comunitario, club de drama... pero no tuve tiempo en la universidad. —Chris se encoge de hombros.

— No suenas tan triste, —señala Darren.

— Creo que... amo la actuación pero no estoy seguro si querría una carrera de eso. Tuve un agente hasta que me gradué de la secundaria, pero nunca encajé en el estereotipo de niño lindo, y para el momento en que me volví un adolescente... regordete y pecoso, no era muy demandado. Imagínate.

— Okay, primero que nada, apuesto a que eras un niño condenadamente adorable, y en segundo lugar, a la mierda los estándares de Hollywood. Digo, luces bastante increíble ahora, apuesto a que podrías hacerlo muy bien.

— Uh huh. Flamantes mejores amigos homo y estereotipos. No, gracias. —Un poco de amargura escapa de las defensas de Chris en eso.

Se sorprende por lo turbado que luce Darren por ese comentario.— No debería ser así. Hay chicos rompiendo estereotipos, ya sabes...

— Ninguno de ellos luce como yo. Ninguno de ellos suena como yo. Pero está bien. Tienes razón, no estoy triste por no ser actor. La escritura es más una pasión. —Chris empieza a sentirse incomodo con tanta atención puesta en él. Nunca nadie le pregunta sobre su vida.— ¿Qué hay de ti? Estás actuando, pero antes estabas en la música, ¿cierto?

— Me ofendes. Todavía estoy en la música. Hice una gira el año pasado.

— Lo sé, yo... —esperé en la fila durante tres horas y le di codazos a docenas de adolescentes para estar cerca del frente.— Creo que escuché algo sobre eso.

— Fue increíble. Estar en el escenario, conectar con un público. Hicieron todo este asunto del Meet & Greet (1) -jodidamente agotador, estaba tan aniquilado al final, y algunos de esos fans eran intensos... pero lo haría de nuevo en un santiamén.

— Me alegra escucharlo, —dice Chris.— ¿Vas a sacar un álbum?

— En algún punto. Hay tanta burocracia de mierda y así como, adelante y atrás sobre lo que va a sonar mejor, y demografías y todas estas cosas... si fuera por mí, simplemente acamparía en el estudio del sótano de alguien durante una semana y bam, lo tendríamos listo. —Darren se encoge de hombros.— Pero no lo es.

Chris está curioso acerca de eso, pero no está seguro si es realmente de su incumbencia para preguntar. De hecho, está bastante seguro que no lo es. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de curiosear un poco.— ¿Cuánta contribución tienes?

Hay vacilación evidente en el rostro de Darren.— Para ser honesto, no lo sé todavía. Siento que de mí depende mantenerlo acerca del arte, y es tan fácil ser vencido al respecto, dejar que otras personas tengan la última palabra. Sólo estoy tratando de estar involucrado tanto como me sea posible.

La voz de Darren se eleva cuanto más habla al punto en que Chris estaría mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor para ver si están interrumpiendo a las personas si estuviera con alguien más. Con Darren, sin embargo... algo en la forma en la que Darren no parece estar prestando atención a nadie más que a Chris, lo inspira a hacer lo mismo.

**. . .**

Chris no quiere emborracharse, pero en realidad no es el tipo de persona que bebe mucho o muy a menudo, y su mano sigue nerviosamente alcanzando la botella hasta que desaparece y es reemplazada por otra, y esa otra también desaparece, y el mundo está un poco inclinado hacia los lados.

Realmente lo golpea una vez que se pone de pie después de la cena. Se tambalea un poco en sus pies y su mano se mueve erráticamente por el respaldo de la silla. Darren toma su brazo.— ¿Todo bien allí?

Chris parpadea para poner todo en foco de nuevo e inclinarse _en la dirección correcta_ antes de responder a Darren.— Sí, no por supuesto, estoy bien. —No hay manera de que Chris admita que algunas cervezas son todo lo que se necesita para ponerlo firmemente en territorio de ebriedad.

— ¡Genial! —Darren rebota en las puntas de sus pies y agarra a Chris por el brazo, tirando de él hacia afuera del restaurante de sushi y hacia el Tesla que los espera.— Si te sientes con ánimos de seguir, sé de un pequeño gran lugar, no muy lejos de aquí. Tienen música en vivo, un poco de bebidas, baile, no es la gran cosa, pero es una escena agradable. ¿Quieres...?

Chris se ríe, con la lengua floja.— ¿Es eso lo que le habrías preguntado a una chica de dieciséis años que hubiera ganado?

— Hey, si una chica de dieciséis años hubiera ganado, le habría mostrado un momento igualmente agradable, aunque no con todas las actividades potencialmente ilegales. Tu no tienes dieciséis, así que no es ilegal. —Darren sonríe y luce como un niño de cinco años para Chris, con ganas de ser alabado y presumido. Chris ríe de nuevo y sacude la cabeza.

— Ya veo cómo es, —admite, presionando firmemente la lengua en su mejilla.— Bueno, lamento decepcionarlo Sr. Criss pero es tarde, para mí, —añade.— Algunos de nosotros no funcionamos en la zona horaria del Pacífico y no estamos acostumbrados a estar de pie hasta tarde e ir a fiestas y ser cool. Algunos de nosotros necesitamos toda la belleza del sueño que podamos conseguir, mientras que otros, como tú, podrían ir sin dormir y aún así ser hermosos. —Chris se detiene a sí mismo, sabiendo que, quizás ha dicho demasiado.— También me preocupa lo que podría estar admitiendo si bebo más esta noche. Tengo que conservar algunas historias divertidas para mañana, después de todo.

Darren ríe, alto y claro, y es un sonido _muy real._ — Mierda, eres impresionante. Igual, si un niño de dieciséis años hubiera ganado, habría sido genial, digo... son buenos para el ego por lo menos. Pero demonios. Tuve suerte. Esto va a ser tan divertido para mí.

— Um. —El rostro de Chris se pone cálido.— No tengo ni idea de qué decir a eso.

Darren le acaricia el brazo.— No hay necesidad de decir nada. Sólo siéntate ahí y luce bonito.

Chris abre la boca para responder, pero tampoco tiene idea de qué decir a _eso_ _,_ así que en su lugar opta por tomar la instrucción de Darren.

**. . .**

Chris despierta a la mañana siguiente en su habitación de hotel con un ligero dolor de cabeza y una boca que se siente como algodón y que sabe como si algo hubiera muerto en ella.

Agarra su teléfono y le manda un mensaje de texto a Ashley. _Me emborraché a_ _ccidentalmente frente a una celebridad. Misión: horriblemente auto avergonzado, oficialmente cumplida._

Se queda en la cama y trata de esperar a que su cuerpo se ponga al día con toda esta cosa de estar despierto antes de ir e intentar una ducha. Su teléfono vibra en su pecho con una respuesta de Ashley. _¿Qué tan vergonzoso? ¿Se quitaron la ropa? Necesito detalles Colfer._ Chris pone los ojos en blanco y responde de nuevo a Ashley, informándole que _no, ninguna ropa fué quitada, deja que tu mente salga de cualquier alcantarilla en la que se cayó,_ antes de salir de la cama. Se tambalea de camino hacia la ducha, su cuerpo gime en cada movimiento dejando a Chris preguntándose qué pasó exactamente en los pocos períodos en los que las cosas se pusieron borrosas.

El calor de la ducha parece despejarle la cabeza un poco y para el momento en que está secando su cabello, Chris comienza a sentirse vagamente humano si no es que un poco peor para el desgaste. Guarda su celular y su billetera y se dirige hacia el buffet del desayuno por una Coca-Cola Light. Darren había dicho que quería comenzar temprano esta mañana, pero Chris no está seguro de sí quiso decir realmente temprano, o temprano para una estrella de Hollywood. Dependiendo de cual, podría fácilmente haber una diferencia de cuatro horas entre las dos.

Toma una Coca-Cola Light de una máquina expendedora y está listo para sentarse en una silla afuera en una zona silenciosa, sombreada y lograr escribir un poco, cuando su teléfono vibra.

— ¿Hola? —Chris responde.

Él está seguro de que va a ser una especie de asistente o servicio de automóviles, pero no lo es -es la voz de Darren.— ¡Hey! Estoy como a diez minutos de distancia. Sólo te estoy avisando. Quise llamar antes, pero me distraje.

— No hay problema... Estoy sentado en el vestíbulo ahora, ¿Ne-necesito algo? Um, a-además de dinero, y mi identificación, y mi teléfono, y... —Chris deja de hablar, dándose cuenta que está divagando.

— No, no, sólo tu increíble esencia es todo lo que se requiere. —Chris prácticamente puede ver la sonrisa cursi que Darren sin duda ha puesto ahora en su cara. Él quiere poner los ojos en blanco ante esto, pero no puede, lo hace sentir emocionado tan sólo pensar sobre ello.

— Bueno, no sé dónde dejé mi _increíble_ esencia. Puede que hoy sólo consigas algo ligeramente por encima del promedio, lo siento por eso, —Chris responde. Por el momento, está agradecido, que su boca responde antes de tener tiempo para pensar demasiado qué decir.

— Bueno, trae cualquier esencia que tengas. Estoy seguro de que va a ser increíble sin importar cuál, —Darren insiste.— Estaré ahí en tan sólo unos minutos. Voy a acercarme hasta la puerta principal, ¿okay?

— Claro, estaré ahí. —Chris termina la llamada y guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero. Toma su bebida, terminándola rápidamente antes de tirarla en su camino hacia la parte frontal del hotel.

Él no tiene que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que un elegante coche negro se acerque, deteniéndose justo en frente de él. Las ventanas están teñidas de oscuro y no puede ver, pero hay una cabeza familiar de cabello rizado apareciendo del lado del conductor, con unos Ray-Ban modelo Wayfarer verde-azulado en su rostro.

— Wow, —dice Chris.

Ya ha admirado el coche una vez, pero merece la pena admirarlo de nuevo.

— Buenos días, —dice Darren brillantemente.— Entra, el desayuno nos espera. ¿Has comido? Si es así, lo siento, pero estoy jodidamente _hambriento._

— No he comido, —dice Chris.— No realmente... la comida estaría bien.

— ¡Genial! Conozco este lugar que hace asombrosos burritos de desayuno, como no lo creerías, —dice Darren. Él espera a que Chris entre y se abroche el cinturón de seguridad antes de poner el coche en marcha y rápidamente salir de la entrada semicircular del hotel.

— ¿Dormiste bien? ¿El hotel está bien? ¿Todo fue bien anoche después de que te dejé? ¿Ninguna historia embarazosa de borrachos para contar? —Darren pregunta, examinando a Chris cuando se acercan a una luz roja.

— No, no hay historias embarazosas aquí, —Chris le asegura. Mueve la bolsa del ordenador portátil ligeramente en su regazo desde que había tenido un sueño, pero no va a contarlo y está bastante seguro que no es algo que Darren realmente quiera que comparta. En voz alta.

— Es una pena. —Darren dice con desdén y sigue conduciendo, los dos cayendo en un agradable silencio hasta que Darren está acercándose a un pequeño aparcamiento detrás de un tráiler de color rojo brillante.— Vamos, confía en mí.

— Wow, —dice Chris.— Los medios han tergiversado de manera drástica lo que el mundo de las celebridades es en realidad.

Darren ríe.— Espera hasta que los pruebes, te lo juro.

Diez minutos más tarde, Chris admite la derrota.— Esto es realmente increíble. ¿Cuántos de estos crees que pueden caber en mi equipaje de mano para llevarme a Chicago?

— Te lo dije, —Darren se regodea.— Me desperté esta mañana y fue como, _mierda, sé exactamente lo que él va a necesitar._

— Uh huh, —dice Chris, secamente.— ¿Estás seguro de que no despertaste esta mañana pensando que esto era exactamente lo que tú necesitabas?

Darren no se molesta en negarlo.— Sin embargo, es genial. Tenemos algo de mierda turística a continuación. Algo así como el Teatro Chino de Grauman (2), Amoeba Music (3), algo de compras si te gusta eso... Rodeo Drive, podría llamar a mi estilista y ver si está libre si quieres estar todo elegante y ataviado.

Chris ya está sacudiendo la cabeza.— No, yo no... No.

Darren simplemente se encoge de hombros, tomándolo con calma.— Cool. Bueno, entonces... ¿Venice Beach (4) esta tarde?

Una tarde en la playa realmente no suena tan atractivo para Chris tampoco, pero él no está seguro de cuánta decisión tiene respecto a esto. Está bien para él negarse a las compras -de cualquier manera, no tiene el dinero para eso. Pero la playa... bueno, él puede lidiar con ello por unas horas.

— Anda, vamos, —dice Darren, golpeando el muslo de Chris.— ¡No queremos perder el tiempo! —Insta a Chris a levantarse antes de tirar su basura en un cubo cercano y luego lo dirige hacia su coche.— Creo que primero Grauman. En realidad no te pregunté, ¿has estado en LA antes?

— No, —Chris se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y coloca sus manos en su regazo.— Es toda una nueva experiencia para mí.

— Genial, —Darren le dispara a Chris una enorme sonrisa y un guiño detrás de las gafas de sol verde-azulado antes de poner el coche en marcha.— Voy a asegurarme de tomar la ruta escénica entonces. —Darren se toma su tiempo, pasando por caminos con curvas para dar a Chris una buena vista de la ciudad. Es extenso y grande, coches, edificios y personas por doquier, y a pesar de tener algunas cosas en común con su propia y amada Chicago, no es más que lo mismo.

— Por cierto, tengo una carpeta de CD's en el asiento trasero, —dice Darren. Él mira distraídamente por la ventana del conductor antes de cambiar de carril rápidamente.— No dudes en echarle un vistazo y encontrar algo para escuchar. Tengo todo tipo de cosas.

La curiosidad de excavar en la colección de música de Darren es más de lo que Chris puede manejar (o quiere manejar). La toma y comienza a hojear una página tras otra de CD's.— No puedo creer que todavía tengas uno de estos, —Chris admite, cambiando a la siguiente página para ver otro grupo de CD's.

— ¿No puedes creer que tengo qué?

— CD's, —dice Chris, señalando hacia la carpeta.— ¿Quiere decir que no tienes una conexión para iPhone por aquí? Me imagino que transmites algo en tu radio de alta tecnología.

— Oh, —Darren ríe para sí mismo y se encoge de hombros.— No lo sé. Me gusta la nostalgia de ellos. Se pierde algo al transmitir todo desde tu teléfono. Digo, no me malinterpretes, me encanta ser capaz de tener mi música conmigo dondequiera pero... Me gustan los CD's.

Chris puede apreciar su respuesta y asiente con la cabeza para sí mismo, mirando hacia abajo. Todos los CD's están clasificados en orden alfabético, con el correspondiente folleto del álbum escondido detrás de cada disco. Todo ha sido dolorosa y cuidadosamente hecho y Chris ni siquiera puede entender por qué esto, por encima de todas las cosas, le hace sentir una punzada en el pecho. Voltea otra página y se ríe del CD que encuentra.— ¿Butthole Surfers? (5) ¿En serio? ¿Aún? —Desliza el disco en el reproductor de CD del coche.

— Oye, no critiques a los Surfers, —Darren protesta. Enciende la música y resuena a través de los altavoces mientras el señaliza y toma la salida de la autopista.

**. . .**

Chris se está divirtiendo.

Realmente -es divertido. Subir y bajar mirando huellas de manos y nombres, ver a la gente parar y susurrar sobre Darren, observar a la gente acercarse a Darren, sostener la cámara cuando la gente quiere fotos con Darren...

...En realidad, es un poco aburrido.

Darren sigue mirando hacia él y pronunciando disculpas. Tan pronto como tiene un descanso de sus admiradoras pre-adolescentes, camina de nuevo hacia Chris.— Yo um, no quiero interrumpir tu pequeña visita turística, pero...

— ¿Podemos salir de aquí? —Chris dice abruptamente.

Darren se ve aliviado, pero no dice mucho hasta que están de vuelta en el estacionamiento.— Lo siento, hombre. Olvidé lo que es -quiero decir, la gente es bastante tranquila en la mayoría de los lugares, pero entonces llegas a algún lugar con muchos turistas y es como una casa de locos. Ni siquiera estaba pensando.

— Está bien, —dice Chris.— ¿Qué tal... um, la tienda de discos ahora?

El rostro de Darren se ilumina.— ¡Sí! Me encanta ese lugar.

Chris se imagina que así es. No le gusta pensar en sí mismo como un fan acosador pero, a decir verdad, hay mucho sobre Darren Criss que ya sabe, y su amor por la música es algo de eso. Darren mantiene un flujo constante de charla en el camino y Chris se asegura de estar de acuerdo y hacer otros ruidos adecuados en los lugares correctos. No es que no esté escuchando, simplemente le gusta ser capaz de asimilarlo todo. Él quiere poder perpetuarlo en su memoria, toda esta experiencia y en este momento es simplemente agradable dejar hablar a Darren y que sus palabras pasen sobre él.

Amoeba Records no es lo que Chris pensó que iba a ser. No está muy seguro de lo que esperaba pero el exterior del mismo luce como un retroceso a 1970 y el edificio en sí se ve encogido en tamaño por todos los rascacielos vecinos. Él mira inquisitivamente la fachada cuando Darren prácticamente rebota en su camino a través de la puerta. Dentro, es sólo un laberinto cavernoso de fila tras fila de álbumes, apilados unos contra otros, uno tras otro. Es casi vertiginosa la cantidad de música que hay en el local. Darren, sin embargo, está balbuceando de nuevo, actuando como un niño en una tienda de dulces mientras inmediatamente comienza a hojear a través de las portadas.

— Me encanta este lugar, —dice, buscando una portada y mirándola.— Hay algo respecto al vinilo que simplemente suena _mucho mejor._

Chris estalla en risas, Darren le dispara una mirada herida.— No, lo siento, no me estaba riendo de ti, es que, tu entusiasmo. Es en realidad, muy agradable, —Chris admite. Desliza sus manos en los bolsillos mientras Darren ladea la cabeza y mira fijamente hacia él, y ahora Chris está empezando a sentirse un poco consciente de sí mismo, pero ya empezó a cavar este agujero, por lo que bien podría seguir adelante.— La gente ya no se entusiasma por cosas así. Es realmente agradable ver a alguien que se emociona verdadera y sinceramente por algo que le encanta.

Chris ofrece un encogimiento de hombros poco entusiasta mientras se calla, sin saber de qué otra manera explicarlo.

Él se sorprende cuando Darren se acerca y agarra a Chris _con todo el cuerpo_ _,_ acarreándolo en el abrazo más apretado y más cercano que jamás ha experimentado. Permanecen ahí, Darren realmente aferrándose a él durante un minuto antes de liberar a Chris para que se sostenga por sí sólo otra vez.— Eso fue muy agradable, amigo. Y sé lo que quieres decir. Las personas, especialmente las personas de aquí, tienen hastío o piensan que tienen que ser demasiado fríos para todo. Que no les puede gustar algo demasiado, que no les puede gustar alguien demasiado, porque la gente lo sabrá. Ellos sabrán que no eres frío y entonces, ¿dónde estarás? Nah amigo. La vida es demasiado corta. Cuando amas algo, a alguien, ámalo por completo. No dejes que la gente te tire mierda hasta hacerte sentir culpable por algo que te gusta. Poséelo y ámalo.

Chris parpadea, sin palabras.— ¿Le... gustaría una mano para bajar de la tarima, Sr. Criss? —Finalmente pregunta, ofreciendo una mano hacia él.

— Idiota, —Darren dice cariñosamente, golpeándolo en el brazo y sonriéndole ampliamente de vuelta.— Te doy un apasionado discurso acerca de ser fiel a ti mismo y tus pasiones, y tú me das, ¿qué? ¿Insultos?

— Hey, todo el mundo tiene que seguir con lo que es bueno, —Chris admite con otro encogimiento de hombros y una enorme sonrisa.— Además, yo te di ese cumplido cursi antes.

Darren niega con la cabeza, su sonrisa se suaviza.— No fue cursi, —dice con voz tranquila.— Fue agradable.

— Bien, —dice Chris, y se las arregla para mirar a Darren con una sonrisa en su rostro por unos segundos más antes de que los nervios vengan de nuevo.

**. . .**

De alguna manera, es diferente después de eso. Diferente en el buen sentido, un poco más familiar e... íntimo.

— Entonces, —dice Darren cuando salen de la tienda. Ambos tienen una gran bolsa en la mano con sus recién descubiertos y pagados tesoros musicales.— ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos comer algo en Venice Beach, si quieres.

— Claro, —dice Chris, pero algo en su voz debió traicionarlo.

— O... um. Podríamos optar por el plan B. Tal vez... No sé, ¿qué te gusta hacer? ¿Algún lugar al que quieras ir? Ni siquiera te pregunté, soy un mal educado de mierda, lo siento. —Darren pasa a Chris para abrirle la puerta del coche.

Chris espera hasta que los dos están en el interior del auto para responder.— Nunca he estado aquí antes, así que no sé realmente lo que me gustaría hacer. Pero... comer estaría bien.

— Okay, comida sí, pero Venice Beach, no. —Darren mira a Chris de arriba abajo, por lo que Chris se sienta inconscientemente más erguido. Darren finalmente dice,— Creo que sé lo que te gustaría. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia de comida?

— No, comeré casi cualquier cosa, soy fácil. —Chris hace una pausa y sus ojos se abren ligeramente.— Quiero decir que soy fácil de complacer, digo... mierda... —Chris sabe que sus mejillas están rojas, muy rojas y que, incluso con sus gafas de sol puestas otra vez, Darren va a ser capaz de notarlo.

Pero Darren sólo se ríe.— Es bueno saberlo, —dice alegremente, mirando a Chris y guiñándole un ojo de nuevo. A Chris no le gusta eso, todos estos guiños que Darren está haciendo. Se siente casi como un coqueteo que pone mal a Chris porque no puede ser. No hay manera de que Darren pretenda hacer lo que parece, después de todo, es del tipo de hombre naturalmente vibrante y coqueto, y no sabe lo que le hace al interior de Chris cuando lo provoca así.

Chris traga y se queda quieto en su asiento, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

Darren conduce unas pocas cuadras, dando algunas vueltas hasta que terminan en una interesante sección de la ciudad. No es el tipo de área que Chris esperaría para que una gran estrella de Hollywood pasara el rato (o probablemente una donde dejaría el coche de una gran estrella de Hollywood) pero Darren está una vez más rebotando, abriendo la puerta para Chris y haciéndolo pasar por un pequeño agujero en la pared del comedor.

— Confía en mí, —Darren insiste, deslizando dos menús del stand de la anfitriona y acomodándose en la parte posterior.— Todavía no te he llevado por el mal camino, ¿o sí?

— Bueno, me hiciste pasar por una cantidad peligrosa de alcohol anoche, —señala Chris, mirando por encima de su menú.

— Dije malo, no peligroso. Pero fue divertido, ¿verdad? —pregunta Darren.

— Lo fue, —Chris admite.— Yo no suelo... relajarme mucho de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué no? —Darren lo mira sobre el menú que ni siquiera ha abierto.

Es una pregunta simple, pero Chris no tiene realmente una respuesta preparada. Él titubea, mira hacia abajo y se encoge de hombros, finalmente dice,— Es que tengo mucho que hacer.

— ¿Como trabajo, o qué? —Darren empuja un poquito más.

— Trabajo, y... no lo sé. Yo simplemente no... Dios, esto suena patético, lo siento. Es que no salgo mucho, —Chris se encoge de hombros.— Tengo un par de amigos, pero... desde que rompí con mi último novio... bueno, me di cuenta de que la mayoría de los amigos que tenía en Chicago eran _sus_ amigos...

— Ouch, —dice Darren, haciendo una mueca con simpatía.— Yo sé de qué se trata.

Chris realmente duda que Darren lo sepa. Duda que Darren haya pasado cinco minutos de su vida sintiéndose como si no tuviera un sólo amigo. Pero todavía aprecia el gesto, por lo que le da a Darren una sonrisa tensa.— Gracias.

Hay una breve pausa cuando la camarera se acerca. Chris se mueve rápidamente por el menú mientras Darren ordena de memoria.

Cuando ella se aleja Darren dice,— Hey, tengo un montón de amigos en Chicago, formo parte de sus proyectos tan a menudo como puedo. Deberíamos salir la próxima vez que esté ahí.

Chris se ríe.— ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

— Sí, —dice Darren, encogiéndose de hombros.— ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

— Porque soy un fan tuyo que te conoce desde hace un total de seis horas y no sabes absolutamente nada de mí, —dice Chris.

— Ellos hicieron una verificación de antecedentes de ti, sé que no eres un psicópata ni nada, —Darren se ríe.

— ¿En serio? Por supuesto. Por supuesto que lo hicieron, —dice Chris, poniendo los ojos en blanco.— Bueno, muy bien, así que sabes todo acerca de mí.

— Bueno, yo no. Pero mi gente sí. —Darren utiliza comillas en el aire para la palabra _gente._ — Soy un idiota perezoso, dejo que otras personas manejen toda esa mierda. Si no hubieras sido verificado, habrían elegido a otro ganador al azar.

— Ya veo. Bien, es bueno saber que así es como funciona. Estás develando el misterio de Hollywood paso a paso, —dice Chris.

— Por favor, ni siquiera hemos _comenzado_ con la verdadera mierda. —Darren se inclina más cerca.— Digo, si quieres saber quién está cogiendo con quién o cuáles son unos completos imbéciles, estaremos aquí todo el día.

— Ahora eso es tentador, —admite Chris.—Pero veo demasiada televisión. Necesito una burbuja de olvido o de lo contrario voy a terminar odiando personajes por cosas que los actores hicieron.

— Bastante justo. —Darren se sienta de nuevo y vuelve a comer.— ¿Así que ves un montón de TV? ¿Cómo qué? Además de Glee, por supuesto.

— Una gran cantidad de reality shows. Downton Abbey (6) -Oh, Dios mío, ¿lo has visto? Es increíble, —dice Chris, plenamente consciente de que está siendo efusivo y realmente no le importa.

— Es ese donde sale McGonagall, ¿verdad? He oído de él. —Darren habla con la boca llena.— Por lo general, cuando tengo tiempo libre, estoy tocando con mis amigos o sólo terminamos viendo dibujos animados antiguos.

— Bueno, agrega Downton Abbey a tu lista, —Chris insiste.— Es muy bueno.

Darren le sonríe.— Lo haré.

La conversación se mueve alrededor de bocados de comida, a través de temas de televisión y nostalgia de la niñez e historias de juventud desperdiciada hasta que sus platos están vacíos, les han rellenado sus bebidas múltiples veces y se dan cuenta que han estado sentados durante casi dos horas.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos, —dice Darren.— Estamos recibiendo la mirada asesina del ayudante del camarero.

Chris lo sigue hasta afuera.— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Tengo una idea, —Darren anuncia, deteniéndose junto a su coche. Se inclina con la espalda contra la puerta del lado del conductor y sus manos planas contra la superficie detrás de él.— ¿Confías en mí?

— Bueno, todo el mundo sabe dónde estoy, así que si mi cuerpo nunca aparece, sin duda vas a ser el primer implicado. Aunque, eres rico y famoso, por lo que podrías ser capaz de comprar tu salida de una investigación... —reflexiona Chris.— Digo, ser despedazado en un centenar de partes por una celebridad no es como quería llegar a tener un nombre conocido, pero creo que es más de lo que la mayoría de la gente consigue.

— Okay, es un plan preocupantemente bien pensado el que tienes allí, —dice Darren.

Chris se encoge de hombros.— Fue un largo vuelo.

— ¿Y lo pasaste imaginando que iba a matarte? —Darren está riendo, por suerte. Chris sabe que cualquier otra persona estaría simplemente buscando la salida.

Pero Darren lo sigue sorprendiendo. La música, la pasión, la sinceridad... el humor. Por primera vez en las últimas muy surrealistas veinticuatro horas, Chris siente que su pequeño enamoramiento por Darren resurge nuevamente al primer plano.

Ese pequeño enamoramiento, sólo es diferente, porque es imposible moderarlo con el descargo habitual de _él es sólo una celebridad,_ cuando en realidad no se siente como _sólo una celebridad._ Se siente como Darren -una persona viva y que respira, sentado y sonriéndole a través de la mesa.

**. . .**

Aquí.

Chris realmente no está usando calzado adecuado para una caminata, pero después de lo entusiasmado que está Darren sobre eso, Chris no habría sido capaz de encontrar la manera de decirle que preferiría no hacerlo.

Ahora está contento de no haberlo hecho. No es tan extenuante como había temido, y sus pies parecen estar haciéndolo bien. Incluso si él va a casa con ampollas, vale la pena por la vista.

Él se lo dice a Darren. Parece como un buen movimiento, porque Darren le da la mirada más feliz, casi orgullosa.— Sí, me encanta aquí. Vengo simplemente a, ya sabes, alejarme de toda la mierda y reorientarme a veces.

— ¿Necesitas mucho hacer eso? —Chris le pregunta.

Darren se encoge de hombros. — ¿Ocasionalmente? Digo, saco la mayoría de mis problemas a través de la música. Es cliché como la mierda, pero es la verdad. Tocar me hace sentir limpio. Pero a veces, cuando la música está como, ¿toda mezclada con el estrés? A veces sólo quiero... desaparecer por un tiempo.

Chris puede entender eso, de una manera distante.— Siento como si toda mi vida estuviera desapareciendo. Lo que a veces quiero es ser visto.

Darren lo mira, con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿Demasiado profundo? —Chris le pregunta, haciendo una mueca.— Lo siento. Racha melodramática de escritor.

— No, hombre. No demasiado profundo en absoluto, —dice Darren. Da un paso más cerca, rozando su hombro con el de Chris.— Me pregunto cómo demonios nadie ha podido verte.

Chris le devuelve la mirada, sorprendido. En realidad no sabe cómo responder a eso, así que no dice nada y sigue caminando.

Ellos no son los únicos a lo largo del camino, pero cuanto más se va destiñendo la luz del cielo, van teniendo menos compañía.

Cuando Darren sugiere sentarse para tomar un descanso, Chris está agradecido. Él nunca ha estado en mejor forma en su vida, pero es relativo. Todavía no es del tipo que anda de excursión por kilómetros todos los días sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

Él podría, sin embargo, si viviera en algún lugar con una vista como esta.

— Debería llevarte a cenar, —dice Darren, interrumpiendo el pequeño monólogo interno de Chris.

— Creo que pasa un poco de la hora de la cena. —Chris se sienta, disfrutando de la forma en que el aire es fresco aquí, pero no el frío mordaz que esperaría si estuviera de vuelta en Chicago.— Además, me compraste la cena de anoche. Y el desayuno y el almuerzo de hoy.

Darren niega con la cabeza.— No, hombre. Aquellos fueron como... porque ganaste el concurso y estábamos bien con ello y todo, y no queríamos que te echaras a llorar.

— Okay... —Chris dice lentamente. Él todavía está confundido.

— Me refiero a, ya sabes. _Dejarme llevarte a cenar._ —Darren subraya con el tipo de significado que Chris sabe absolutamente que debe estar malinterpretando. Su voz suena rara, un poco ahogada y tal vez incluso algo aterrorizada cuando dice,— A menos que esté completamente equivocado con toda esta vibra.

Oh. Oh, no. Chris no está malinterpretándolo en absoluto.

Su boca se abre una fracción y tiene que obligarla a cerrase y tragar saliva antes de decir,— No estás equivocado.

La sonrisa de Darren es inmediata y llena de feliz alivio.— Bueno. Entonces no te asustarás cuando haga esto.

Él acuna la mejilla de Chris, extendiendo los dedos por su mandíbula y hasta debajo de su oreja, mientras su boca se presiona en la de Chris.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Chris realmente ha sido besado... meses y meses desde que ha habido uno que contara, que significara algo. Estaría nervioso si su mente no estuviera corriendo con una sobrecarga de sensaciones. La falta de capacidad de procesar rápidamente es probablemente más una bendición que una maldición.

Es Darren quien rompe el beso.— Por mucho que quiera seguir con esto, uh, probablemente no deberíamos donde personas con cámaras podrían estar cerca. Mierdas de celebridades, ya sabes.

Chris se echa hacia atrás como si Darren acabara de anunciar que hay una docena de paparazzi que los rodean.

— Hey, está bien, no quise decir...

— Pensé que tenías una novia, —Chris deja escapar al mismo tiempo.

Darren parece momentáneamente desconcertado, y entonces él sólo se ríe.— No tengo una novia.

— Pero... —Chris está confundido.

— Chris. —Darren se inclina, manteniendo contacto visual directo casi incómodamente.— No tengo una novia.

— Oh. —Chris se lame los labios.— Okay.

— Ahora. —Darren pone un poco más de espacio entre ellos de nuevo.— ¿Quieres ir a buscar un lugar más privado?

Chris no tiene idea de si Darren se refiere a hablar o a besarse un poco más o qué, pero él se encuentra no demasiado preocupado con cuál opción es.— Sí, —sale de sus labios mientras apura a sus pies.

**. . .**

— Eso fue increíble, —dice Chris al salir del observatorio.

No es exactamente el escenario privado que había estado imaginando, pero él está zumbando con la nueva experiencia.

— ¿Sí? Pensé que te gustaría, —coincide Darren, asintiendo con el entusiasmo de Chris. A él le gustan los planetarios, ama las películas y las vistas de la galaxia que pueden aportar, y ser capaz de deslizarse en el Observatorio Griffith sin previo aviso y sin ser reconocido es un placer especial.— Entonces, respecto a lo de antes, cuando te pregunté si querías ir a algún lugar más privado...

— ¿Sí? —Chris mira a Darren, esperando a que continúe.

Darren se mueve inquieto donde está de pie.— Hoy fue acerca de ti ganando el concurso, ¿sabes? Pasé el día mostrándote los alrededores, y... te divertiste, ¿verdad?

— Me divertí mucho. —La decepción comienza a filtrarse mientras Chris se da cuenta que Darren está, probablemente, tratando de zafarse cortésmente de la situación. Ni siquiera ha mencionado el beso de nuevo...

— Pero eso se ha terminado ahora. Entonces, estaba pensando, estás en la ciudad por otro día, ¿verdad?

Chris asiente con cautela.— Volaré pasado mañana.

— Perfecto. —Darren le sonríe lleno de alegría.— Hay un lugar italiano que conozco. Tienen un gran menú, pero también una sala privada... ¿Deseas ir a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche y tal vez hablar?

— ¿No hemos estado hablando? —Chris le pregunta, alzando una ceja.

Darren se encoge de hombros, pero le sonríe.— Tal vez, pero me gustaría hablar un poco más francamente contigo. ¿Si quieres eso?

Chris parpadea y le golpea lo que Darren está diciendo, y que tal vez Darren en realidad no está tratando de escapar de nada. Tal vez está tratando de _entrar_ en algo.

— Oh. —Chris se sonroja ligeramente antes de romper en una sonrisa tímida.— Sí, me gustaría mucho.

— Bien. Bien. —Darren se frota las manos.— Entonces, debería llevarle de vuelta a casa ahora.

— Sí, supongo que sí. —Chris está aturdido. Necesita un poco de tiempo para asegurarse de que esto no es una fantasía elaborada, pero está bastante seguro de que Darren Criss le acaba de pedir una cita... una de verdad.

Darren le ofrece su brazo a Chris.— ¿Vamos entonces?

**. . .**

Chris se despierta a la mañana siguiente seguro de que todo es un sueño elaborado. Abrirá los ojos y estará de vuelta en su apartamento en Chicago -o tal vez no, tal vez el sueño es más profundo que eso. Tal vez escapar de su ciudad natal es un sueño también, y se despertará de nuevo en su cama en Clovis, California.

Y luego...

Una brillante y dolorosa luz solar justo en sus ojos y un golpe en la puerta, una voz con acento hablando alto. Se las arregla para sentarse derecho antes de que ella entre completamente y le dice,— No... Gracias, pero no —con voz rasposa.

Por lo menos el salir de Clovis no es un sueño. Está en el hotel en Los Ángeles, es de mañana y... hasta aquí todo bien en esta vida que es real y no un sueño. Le toma un momento levantarse y arrastrar su cuerpo fuera de la cama hacia la ducha. Todo le duele y está entumecido mientras se toma su tiempo de encender el agua caliente y ducharse.

En el momento en que sale se siente mejor. Su cuerpo se está moviendo a una velocidad funcional y nada le duele demasiado cuando se agacha para tomar la ropa de la maleta. Vistiéndose, escucha su teléfono chirriar de nuevo desde algún lugar detrás de él y lo agarra rápidamente, un mensaje de texto de Darren con una imagen de un croissant y dos cafés que dice "¡buenos días!" y de repente la mañana se ve mucho más brillante.

Cuando llega hasta el vestíbulo, Darren está esperando con el café y el croissant prometido y lo mueve con suavidad a un lugar tranquilo con dos sillas, fuera del camino del registro de entrada.— El desayuno está servido, —Darren dice majestuosamente, entregándole la taza de café.

Chris realmente no es un bebedor de café, de hecho no es un bebedor de otra cosa que no sea Coca-Cola Light, pero él no dice nada y da pequeños sorbos de la bebida caliente. Mira el croissant antes de que Darren se lo entregue, rasgándolo y luego riendo alegremente cuando se da cuenta de que la parte interior está rellena con crema de chocolate, y esa es sin duda la manera de ganárselo, con croissants de chocolate sorpresa.

Chris se siente un poco tímido. Él sabe que la noche anterior no fue un sueño, pero todavía no ha encontrado una manera de verificar que Darren no ha perdido la cabeza. Está tratando de escoger la forma correcta de preguntar cuando el pie de Darren se empuja contra el suyo bajo la mesa, y Darren está mirándolo por debajo de unas pestañas ridículamente largas y Chris se da cuenta de que ha olvidado cómo respirar.

— ¿Creí que habías dicho cena? —Chris dice finalmente, encontrando su voz.

Darren se encoge de hombros.— Sí, pero luego me di cuenta de que estás aquí sólo por otro... ¿día? Así que si quería la oportunidad de cortejarte en algún tipo de forma adecuada, necesitaba actuar con rapidez.

Chris casi se atraganta con el café.— ¿Cortejarme?

— Si. A menos que no quieras ser cortejado. En cuyo caso, habla ahora o calla para siempre. —La voz de Darren es ligera, pero se inclina hacia delante en la silla, con las manos apretadas, y Chris puede decir por su postura y la mirada en sus ojos, que la cuestión es realmente seria.

— ¿No es esto algo realmente estúpido de tu parte? —Chris le pregunta, maldiciendo su propia falta ocasional de filtro, pero también desesperadamente curioso.— ¿Coquetear con un fan?

— No estoy coqueteándote, te estoy cortejando, totalmente diferente. Como, con más clase. —Darren lo corrige.— Pero... Digo, supongo, sí, si quieres simplemente dar a conocer de repente toda mi mierda, te estoy dando un montón de material para trabajar. Pero no sé, es que... me gustas. Me pongo estúpido cuando alguien me gusta, y ha pasado un tiempo desde que me sentí así.

— ¿A pesar de que estaré aquí sólo por un día? —Chris le pregunta.

Darren se encoge de hombros.— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo una vez un sabio y viejo sensei? ¿YOLO? (You only live once / Solo se vive una vez)

Chris se recuesta en la silla, resoplando.— Okay, tu estilo de cortejo va a necesitar un poco de trabajo si esa es tu oferta inicial.

— Mierda, ¡pensé que estábamos en un tiempo fuera! —Darren proyecta su labio inferior en un puchero. Extiende la mano y agarra la de Chris.— Anda. Despejé todo mi día para esto. Fui una total y completa diva, les hice reorganizar todo. Mi publicista me llamó mocoso. No hagas que sea en vano.

El estómago de Chris da un vuelco agradablemente. Él no está del todo seguro de lo que ambos están haciendo en este momento, pero tiene una sensación de que este va a ser un día que no olvidará pronto.

**. . .**

Pues resulta que su estilo de cortejo es en realidad perfecto.

Conducen una hora fuera de Los Ángeles, hablando todo el tiempo. Le toma a Chris casi cuarenta y cinco minutos convencer a Darren que le diga a dónde están yendo.

— A la playa. Bueno, una playa privada, un amigo mío es dueño de ese lugar... me deja tenerlo por el día. —Darren sonríe para Chris con orgullo.— No puedo realmente invitarte a salir abiertamente, pero... mira, sé que ayer dijiste que no eras una persona de playa, así que si lo odias totalmente, podemos regresar a casa, pero creo que te va a encantar.

— No, suena perfecto, —Chris admite.— No soy una persona de playas llenas de gente, pero sí de una agradable y aislada...

— Incluso podríamos ir a nadar, —Darren sugiere.

— No traje nada para nadar. —Chris atrapa la mirada en el rostro de Darren.— Espera, ¿fue sólo una excusa para quitarme la ropa?

Darren ríe, mirándolo y guiñándole un ojo.— Tal vez sea una excusa para quitarme la mía, ¿así puedo lucirme para ti?

— Oh. Entonces está bien. —Es algo bueno que están en el coche y no caminando, porque esa es la clase de comentario que habría hecho que Chris tropezara.— ¿Vas a recrear esa sesión de fotos en la playa para mí?

Darren gime.— Esa cosa de mierda va a perseguirme para siempre.

— No me quejo de eso. —Chris está un poco oxidado con todo el juego del coqueteo, por lo menos con alguien nuevo, pero sus esfuerzos son recompensados con una gran sonrisa de Darren.

— De todos modos, podemos parar en algún lugar y arreglarlo si quieres usar algo, —dice Darren.

Chris trata de decir que no, pero Darren insiste y para el momento en que están acercándose a una pequeña tienda de surf, Chris se da cuenta de que ninguna cantidad de protestas detendrá realmente a Darren.

— No me extraña que te den papeles, —Chris se queja con buen humor.— Los directores de casting probablemente tratan de decir que no y tú sólo finges que dijeron que sí y de cualquier manera te destacas. Luego les das esos grandes ojos, y no te pueden enviar a casa.

— Oh, totalmente. He conseguido empleos, comidas gratis, acostones... —Darren tiene la puerta abierta.

Chris se ríe, una explosión de ruido que hace a una mujer que va entrando en la tienda en frente de ellos, saltar y girar la cabeza. Se calla con timidez.— ¡Eres horrible!

— No, soy impresionante, —dice Darren, sonriendo.

**. . .**

— No creo jamás haber entrado en una tienda necesitando sólo una cosa y saliendo con esta gran cantidad, —admite Chris, sus brazos pesados con dos bolsas.

Darren simplemente se encoge de hombros.— Tengo el dinero. Me gusta gastarlo en cosas divertidas.

Chris le da una mirada, pero realmente no siente como si conociera a Darren lo suficientemente bien como para argumentar la falta de sabiduría en eso.

Además, mientras que eso podría alimentar a Chris por una semana, cien dólares son probablemente un vuelto para Darren. Tienen toallas de playa, bañadores, protector solar, snorkels, y una elegante cámara que graba imágenes bajo el agua, además del almuerzo de un delivery al lado de la tienda de surf.

La casa de la playa está a sólo un cuarto de hora. Es pequeña -dos dormitorios y una espaciosa sala de estar/cocina, con enormes puertas de patio que se abren a una vista por la que Chris moriría por despertar todos los días, sea o no sea una persona de playa.

— Cuando te decides a cortejar, realmente decides cortejar, —dice Chris con aprobación, mirando alrededor de la casa.

— ¿Entonces funciona para ti? —pregunta Darren con entusiasmo. Su sonrisa crece mientras Chris acomoda las bolsas en un sofá cercano. Chris se sonroja y mira más allá de Darren, moviéndose hacia las grandes puertas del patio y a la vista de la playa.

— Luce increíble aquí, —dice Chris, cambiando claramente el tema.

— Parte del por qué me encanta venir aquí con mi amigo, —coincide Darren, moviéndose para pararse justo al lado de Chris.— Para alejarme del loco ajetreo y bullicio de Los Ángeles, para salir y escaparme y simplemente poder estar conmigo mismo y con la naturaleza.

— ¿Vienes aquí para estar en comunión con la naturaleza? —Chris levanta una ceja mientras mira a Darren.

— ¿Qué?

Chris niega con la cabeza, incapaz de dejar de reír de cuán apropiado eso se siente.— Hippie.

— Bueno, sí. —Darren se vuelve y toma las bolsas, encontrando la que tiene su traje de baño y sacándolo.— ¡El último en entrar en comunión con la naturaleza es un huevo podrido! —Le enseña la lengua a Chris y se apresura al baño más cercano para cambiarse.

— Hey... ¿Qué...? —Chris grita, volviéndose y mirando a Darren escapar.— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un hippie de cinco años?

— ¡Cinco y medio! —Viene el grito ahogado de Darren desde detrás de la gruesa puerta de madera del baño.

**. . .**

El agua es cálida y atrayente, y Chris piensa que podría no querer irse nunca.

No ayuda que cada vez que mira hacia arriba, Darren está a sólo unos metros de distancia, sin camisa, bronceado y goteando.

— ¿Duele la depilación del pecho? —Chris le pregunta, flotando perezosamente de espaldas, con la cabeza vuelta hacia Darren.

Darren ríe.— Uh, no es precisamente divertido. No lo recomendaría. El mayor dolor en el culo es cuando comienza a crecer de nuevo y todo esta picoso, raro y tengo como, barba de tres días en el pecho.

Chris arruga su cara, tratando de imaginarlo. Darren nada hacia él y agarra la mano de Chris y -para absoluta sorpresa de Chris- la aprieta contra su pecho, justo debajo de su corazón. Chris deja de flotar y tiene que patalear para mantenerse en equilibrio y vertical.

Darren arrastra los dedos de Chris de ida y vuelta. Chris siente el cosquilleo, pero realmente no está registrando nada, además del hecho de que está tocando el pecho de Darren Criss.— Oh, —dice Chris, tontamente.— Okay.

Darren se ríe, y Chris siente eso también... luego Darren extiende su mano y toca el pecho de Chris.— Tienes algo así como, el vello más diminuto.

— Sí, y apenas apareció el año pasado, —dice Chris. (Darren ríe, pero en realidad no es una broma. Chris está contento con que su pubertad finalmente haya llegado.)

— Es sexy, —dice Darren con voz un poco más profunda. Él nada un poco más cerca y chapotean así, con sus manos tocándose mutuamente y con los ojos fijos en el otro, hasta que Chris comienza a sentirse un poco mareado.

**. . .**

Dejan las amplias puertas del patio abiertas y almuerzan con el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la arena.

— Deberíamos haber comprado tablas de surf, —dice Darren, mirando hacia afuera.— Podría haberte enseñado.

— ¿Cómo sabes que de verdad no sé? —Chris le pregunta.— Soy de California, ya sabes.

— Oh, mierda, lo siento... sólo lo asumí... Mierda. Bueno, tal vez podrías haberme dado algunos consejos. —dice Darren, luciendo tan angustiado por haberlo ofendido accidentalmente, que Chris tiene que reírse.

— Probablemente no sea una buena idea, ya que en realidad no sé cómo surfear. —Se mete una uva a la boca y sonríe.

Darren se estira y le da un empujón en el brazo.— Idiota.

**. . .**

Con sus estómagos llenos y cuerpos (por lo menos el de Chris) aún doloridos de horas dedicadas a nadar, arrastran las toallas de playa a la arena y las extienden.

Las toallas están muy cerca, y Chris se acuesta sobre su estómago con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza.— Tengo que poner una alarma de cinco minutos. Más que eso me volveré crujiente.

Darren gira hacia el lado y mira a Chris.— ¿Es este el mejor momento para sacar de repente la frase de _permíteme ponerte protector solar?_

Chris voltea su cara y gime.— ¿De verdad tú...?

— Realmente lo hice. Pero también lo digo en serio... —Darren se alza y busca en la bolsa de playa en la que apilaron sus cosas. Encuentra el tubo de protector solar y lo levanta triunfalmente.— ¿Entonces?

— Um. ¿Okay? —Chris mira a Darren y trata de no sentirse demasiado abrumado. Es difícil -más difícil cuando Darren se monta a horcajadas, con su peso sólidamente sobre el trasero de Chris.

El protector solar está frío en su piel, pero las manos de Darren lo calientan rápidamente. Darren comienza en la parte baja de su espalda, y lo masajea ahí con firmes movimientos de sus pulgares. Chris jadea un poco -es realmente un masaje, y se siente increíble. Darren trabaja en pequeños nudos y zonas de músculos tensos que encuentra, deteniéndose y volviendo a aplicar más loción cada pocos minutos. Chris espera que su voz no suene tan entrecortada como cree que lo está cuando dice,— Tú... um. Eres muy meticuloso.

— Trato. —Darren se ríe y se estira de una manera que lo acerca. Chris contiene la respiración cuando siente la cálida presión de unos labios contra su hombro.— Ayuda que me gusta tocarte.

— Oh, Dios mío, —Chris se queja. Darren montado a horcajadas sobre él y acariciándolo con loción probablemente se ubica como una de las fantasías de Chris. Tenerlo haciéndolo en la realidad, bueno, Chris está contento de no estar frotándose contra su manta en la arena.

— ¿Qué? Creí que te gustaría, —Chris puede oír a Darren decirlo detrás de él. Los labios de Darren ahora se arrastran ligeramente sobre su nuca. Chris ha estado alrededor de Darren el tiempo suficiente para saber que puede oír la sonrisa en su voz, y si Chris no estuviera preocupado por sacarle algún ojo ahora mismo, él se daría la vuelta y golpearía a Darren por eso.

— Deberías ir y sentarte en tu manta y pensar en lo que has hecho, —Chris replica, tratando de mirar ferozmente a Darren cuando se retira para descansar en la arena junto a él, pero sabiendo que su mirada no es ni de lejos lo suficientemente feroz.

— Oh confía en mí, voy a pensar muy bien en lo que he hecho, —Darren le asegura, teniendo la audacia de guiñarle un ojo.

Chris gime y deja caer su cabeza de vuelta sobre la manta, haciendo caso omiso de la risa encantada de Darren.— Te odio, —murmura, con la voz ahogada por la manta.

— Nah, —Darren está en desacuerdo.— ¿Sinceramente? Creo que te gusto. Al menos, espero que este intento de cortejarte me haga parecer lo suficientemente encantador para gustarte. —Chris levanta la cabeza nuevamente y examina a Darren. Sus ojos van de la parte superior de la cabeza excesivamente rizada a la punta de los dedos de los pies y Chris intenta parecer crítico.

— Encantador puede ser demasiado, —Chris admite con un suspiro triste. Darren gimotea y Chris se ablanda, incapaz de evitar irrumpir en una sonrisa burlona.— Tal vez frustrantemente persistente y provocador, —añade, sonrojándose brillantemente en las mejillas. No suele coquetear así, no abiertamente, pero la apertura de Darren sobre su propia atracción hace que sea más fácil para Chris responder. Él todavía aparta la mirada cuando Darren le dispara una sonrisa emocionada y rebota en su toalla.

— Sí, ahora dame cinco minutos y entonces te enviaré de vuelta tu provocación frustrantemente persistente, —Chris se queja, obligando a su mente y a su cuerpo a tranquilizarse. Darren se queda mirando a Chris por un momento antes de romper en una fuerte carcajada, claramente complacido consigo mismo.

**. . .**

Después de otra hora de sumergirse bajo el sol y ser perezosos, Darren sugiere un paseo.

— Deshazte de los zapatos, —ordena, moviendo sus dedos de los pies en la arena.

— Sí, señor. —Chris lo saluda y se quita las sandalias que había estado usando, dejándolas al lado de la manta.

El clima sigue siendo agradable, pero la tarde se está asentando con menos calor que el mediodía ofreció. Chris se alegra de haberse puesto una camiseta después de tomar el sol. Darren no había compartido su preocupación, pero Chris no va a presionarlo.

— Entonces. ¿Puedo tener una actualización sobre cómo lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora? —Darren mira hacia Chris.

— ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? —Chris dispara de vuelta.— No pareces ser el tipo de persona que tiene problemas de confianza.

Darren se encoge de hombros.— A todo el mundo le gusta un poco de retroalimentación.

Chris no contesta. En su lugar, cambia de tema.— ¿A qué hora el carruaje volverá a transformarse en calabaza?

Darren patea un poco de arena y se encoge de hombros antes de responder. Cuando lo hace, se asegura de estar mirando a Chris mientras habla.— No tiene por qué. Mi amigo me dijo que podía usar el lugar hasta mañana por la mañana.

La boca de Chris se seca.— Oh, —él dice.

— Pero no hay presión, —añade Darren.— Dices que no y nos dirigiremos de regreso a Los Ángeles. Esto no es una invitación sexual ni nada por el estilo. Sólo estoy... dándote opciones.

— Creo que... —Chris mira a Darren, la pendiente de su nariz y el ángulo de su mandíbula de perfil.— Creo que vamos a tener que irnos lo suficientemente temprano mañana para asegurarnos de que tengo tiempo para empacar antes de volar.

Darren se estira y atrapa su mano. La sonrisa de satisfacción es evidente en su voz cuando dice,— Creo que podemos manejar eso.

Ellos no se dan la vuelta enseguida. Siguen caminando conforme el sol desaparece en el cielo, con las manos ligeramente entrelazadas entre sí. Chris se alegra por el respiro y la oportunidad de fortalecerse un poco a sí mismo.

— Hey, —dice Darren, deteniéndose. Dirige a Chris a una gran roca plana y se sienta, palmeando el espacio junto a él.— Ven aquí.

— Okay. ¿Qué estamos...? —Chris se queda atónito y en silencio por la vista, la puesta de sol sobre el océano en un toque glorioso de colores por encima.— Oh, wow.

— Lo sé, ¿verdad? —Darren suspira. Se recuesta de espaldas contra la roca y tira del brazo de Chris hasta que Chris está recostado contra él, el brazo de Darren en su cuello. La roca está caliente por debajo de ellos, pero Darren se siente más cálido a su lado.— Cada vez que pienso en vivir en otro lugar además de California, veo algo como esto, y es como... hombre. No. Este es mi lugar. Estoy aquí por esto.

— Es increíble, —coincide Chris.

Ellos no hablan hasta que el sol se pone en su mayoría. Darren lo mira.— Entonces...

— ¿Vas a preguntarme cómo lo estás haciendo otra vez? —Chris lo interrumpe, bromeando con él.— Estás empezando a sonar un poco necesitado.

— Hey, tú. —Darren frunce el ceño en broma. Él se da vuelta sobre su costado y se apoya un poco sobre su codo para poder mirar a Chris.— Y yo que sólo iba a preguntar si podía besarte.

— Oh. —Chris sonríe, inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y muy ligeramente a un lado. Sus ojos se posan en los labios de Darren.— Sí, supongo que sí puedes.

Es un buen primer beso. Hay un pequeño momento de extrañeza mientras averiguan la inclinación y el ángulo adecuado, pero en realidad no necesitan demasiado tiempo para adaptarse el uno al otro, congeniando justo con la misma cantidad de presión y sentido de sincronización con el ir y venir de la succión y la lengua.

Hasta dónde van los primeros besos... Chris no va a quejarse. Está tan lejos de ello, está más convencido de que no es real y que todo esto es una fantasía elaborada en la que está atrapado.

La mano de Darren se acerca a acunar la mejilla de Chris y este se apoya en ella, dejando que Darren tome la iniciativa y dirija a dónde ir. Él va donde Darren dice, inclinándose cuando Darren lo atrae más cerca hasta que chocan sus narices.

— Oh, hola, —Darren murmura, sonriéndole.

— Hola, —dice Chris de vuelta tranquilamente. Chris trata de mirarlo, pero Darren está demasiado cerca, haciendo que cruce los ojos cada vez que trata de obtener un buen vistazo de Darren.

— No quise hacer eso, —murmura Darren. Está inclinando la cabeza otra vez y muerde el labio inferior de Chris, tirando de él con los dientes para jalarlo un poco más.— Quería... —Él empieza a decir, pero se apaga cuando su boca se aferra al labio de Chris y comienza a chuparlo. Chris gime, sus propias manos, temblando, se extienden y agarran a Darren por la cintura y lo atraen, mientras los dientes de Darren ahora empiezan a mordisquear su labio inferior antes de que su lengua mitigue la sensación.

— Mierda... —exhala Chris cuando Darren finalmente se aleja. Sus labios están magullados por los besos y sus mejillas están rojas por el esfuerzo, las pupilas de Darren están completamente dilatadas, dejando sólo un delgado círculo dorado en el iris.— Eso fue...

— Condenadamente increíble, —Darren termina por él.— Deberíamos...

— ¿... volver? —Chris ofrece y Darren asiente con entusiasmo.

— Si. —La voz de Darren es como un gruñido, y tiene que aclararla un par de veces antes de mirar tímidamente a Chris. Le ofrece su mano y Chris la toma, ambos caminan mucho más cerca de vuelta hacia la casa.

**. . .**

Chris piensa brevemente en quien podría ser en realidad el dueño de esta casa, y quién podría normalmente dormir en esta cama en la que está siendo recostado. Se pregunta si es una familia o una pareja, o si esta es en realidad sólo alguna pintoresca cabaña sexual en la playa que alguien utiliza para encuentros eróticos regulares.

Se pregunta si Darren alguna vez ha traído a alguien aquí, y la idea le molestaría si no fuera por la boca de Darren en su cuello, y luego su cerebro está entrando en cortocircuito y es realmente imposible preguntarse algo más en absoluto.

Darren tiene las manos más lindas. No son las más grandes que Chris ha sentido en su cuerpo, pero las puntas de los dedos están ásperas (destellos de recuerdos -viendo a Darren rasguear la guitarra, cantar con su corazón y su alma en un micrófono, empapado en sudor y el cabello pegado en rizos en la frente) en una forma que le hace cosquillas en la piel y que lo toca tanto con generosidad como con avaricia. Darren Criss lo acaricia como si no pudiera tener suficiente, como si el sexo ocurriera con las manos tanto como con su boca y su miembro.

Desnudo, sudoroso y meciéndose, Darren es a la vez todo y nada como en las fantasías de Chris.

Él es precioso, y tan jodidamente caliente, pero también esto es sexo y es real. Es un poco torpe y un poco emocionante y angustiante, y sus labios están entumecidos a medio camino, pero no quiere dejar de besar a Darren, y su miembro es simplemente precioso, prominente e impaciente y de color rojo púrpura y chorreando por todas partes.

Es Chris quien empuja a Darren de nuevo en la cama, es Chris quien se arrodilla entre sus piernas y pone su boca en él. En el momento, todas sus primeras veces anteriores palidecen en comparación con la memoria que está actualmente haciendo. Pierde la noción del tiempo y permite que todo se vaya excepto el dolor en su mandíbula y los gruñidos y gemidos llenando sus oídos, hasta las sacudidas de Darren contra su lengua. Él retrocede justo a tiempo para verlo derramarse, casi dorado en la poca luz de la lámpara de la habitación.

Él está tan duro que prácticamente duele cuando Darren lo derriba y lo inmoviliza, un grueso muslo entre las piernas de Chris y esos dedos perfectos encontrándolo y masturbándolo duro y rápido. Chris pone sus palmas contra los hombros de Darren y grita, terminando en un orgasmo demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte, pero la falta de control lo hace sentir salvaje, como si estuviera saliendo de su propia piel. Lo desconcierta cuando viene, su cuerpo curvándose sobre sí mismo y su garganta cruda por los sonidos que no puede dejar de hacer.

Se siente como si estuviera temblando pero luego los brazos de Darren están ahí, sólidos y rodeándolo, y la boca de Darren está de vuelta en la suya, y a Chris casi no le importa lo desesperadamente que él le devuelve el beso.

**. . .**

Chris se despierta primero, adolorido y sonriente antes de estar lo suficientemente consciente para darse cuenta siquiera por qué. Darren ronca, pero de alguna manera que ni siquiera se ha interpuesto en el camino de la mejor noche de sueño que Chris ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

Vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Darren. Su primera tendencia al despertar en cualquier día, es ir a buscar su teléfono y luego su laptop. Hoy, lo único que quiere hacer es permanecer exactamente donde está.

Pero no puede. Todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin, y su familia le espera en casa para la cena. Él rueda sobre su costado y le susurra,— Darren.

Le toma un par de susurros más y un suave empujón antes de que Darren gruña, apriete los ojos, y luego finalmente los abra. Parpadea un par de veces hacia Chris y luego su cara se relaja en una sonrisa.— Hola.

Chris le devuelve la sonrisa.— Dormí. Wow.

— ¿Normalmente no lo haces? —La voz de Darren es áspera hasta que se aclara la garganta.

— Eh. —Chris se encoge de hombros.— Por lo general no tanto tiempo, o tan bien.

— Bueno, me han dicho que el sexo conmigo es mágico. —Darren se estira y pasa sus dedos por el brazo de Chris juguetonamente.

— Espera, ¿te han estado diciendo en realidad que el sexo contigo pone a alguien a dormir? Porque odio ser la persona que te lo diga, pero eso podría no ser un cumplido, —Chris dispara enseguida.

Darren ríe.— Dios, eres gracioso. Eres tan...

— ¿Tan qué? —Chris se inclina un poco más cerca, con ganas de más de una caricia. El afecto no es algo que él conscientemente piense querer más, pero ahora mismo daría cualquier cosa porque Darren nunca deje de hacer lo que está haciendo.

— ¿Increíble? ¿Hilarante? ¿Fascinante? —Darren se encoge de hombros.— Escoge la que quieras. O podría seguir. Precioso...

— Cállate. —Chris se sonroja, volviendo la cara contra la almohada.

— Hey tú. No te escondas. —La mano de Darren viaja hasta acunar la nuca de Chris y juega con su cabello.— No me quedan demasiadas horas con esa cara. Quiero mirarla todo lo que pueda.

— Sí... —Chris suspira, abre los ojos de nuevo.— Tenemos que irnos pronto.

— Pronto, —Darren promete, pero sus acciones son contradictorias cuando se mueve por un beso.

**. . .**

Una hora más tarde, están en el camino de regreso a Los Ángeles. Chris quiere una oportunidad para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa antes de tener que salir del hotel y ponerse en marcha, y Darren tiene un almuerzo de trabajo al que no puede llegar tarde.

— Me gustaría poder ir contigo, —dice Darren. Están estacionados en la entrada semicircular del hotel, a unos cuantos coches de distancia de la puerta.— Un coche es un lugar de mierda para conseguir un poco de sexo de despedida.

Chris se ríe.— Me gusta la forma en que simplemente _asumes..._

Darren gira un poco en su asiento y mira a Chris.— Es en serio. ¿Valieron la pena los veinte dólares?

Chris se ríe.— ¿Estás indagando?

— Es lo que hago, hombre. —Darren sonríe.— El ego viene con el paquete.

— En serio, —dice Chris, imitando la forma en que Darren acaba de decirlo.— Creo que tuviste éxito con toda la cosa de la primera cita. Ayer fue... increíble. Gracias.

— Gracias _a ti_ _,_ —dice Darren con tranquila sinceridad.— Me gustaría que hubiéramos tenido tiempo para un segundo.

Y ahí está -lo que no habían mencionado en toda la mañana. Chris suspira.— Si. A mí también.

— Bueno, mira... —Darren toma su mano.— Tienes mi número. Tengo el tuyo. No puedo prometer nada, pero podemos simplemente... hablar, por ahora. Y nunca se sabe...

— Me gustaría eso, —dice Chris, sonriendo. No es tanto como a él le gustaría, pero es realmente lo más que puede esperar.

**. . .**

**Chicago. Dos semanas después  
**

— ...sí, reventaron las tuberías de agua, —dice Chris a Ashley, con el auricular bluetooth conectado y el teléfono en el bolsillo mientras pasea por la puerta abierta del edificio donde trabaja, en una sensación de ligereza y alegría que sólo viene con una tarde inesperadamente libre de obligaciones.— ¿Entonces cenamos?

— Algunos de nosotros trabajamos para idiotas y no recibimos pronta liberación... de hecho, probablemente estaré trabajando hasta tarde. Lo siento, amor. Pero te llamo si algo cambia. —Ashley dice.— Necesitamos ponernos al día. Esas mini vacaciones en LA se te subieron a la cabeza, has estado en las nubes desde entonces.

Chris no puede realmente discutir eso. Tal vez su cabeza no ha estado mucho en las nubes sino... a medio camino, atrapada por completo en otra vida.

— Sí, nos pondremos al día. ¿A la hora del almuerzo el sábado, si no esta noche? —Chris sugiere.

— ¿Y finalmente me darás toda la historia? Sé que estás ocultando algo, Colfer, —Ashley lo amenaza.

Chris está contento de que no haya nadie alrededor para ver su pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.— Te he dicho todo sobre el día del premio.

Él no ha dicho nada sobre el día después de ese, y no tiene planes al respecto. Todavía no está seguro de qué hacer con eso por sí mismo. Sería tan fácil describirlo como un espectacular momento surrealista de su vida que vino y se fué, excepto que...

Desde que está de vuelta en Chicago, habla con Darren casi todos los días. Mensajes de texto extraños y al azar a todas horas, fotos que a veces tienen explicaciones y, a veces no, llamadas telefónicas una o dos veces cuando se dan cuenta de que ambos estaban disponibles para ello.

— Cierto. —Ella no suena como si estuviera convencida. Siempre ha tenido el don de ver a través de su mierda, lo que probablemente significa que es algo bueno no haber terminado en la actuación después de todo.— Me tengo que ir, mi jefe llegará del almuerzo en breve y estos conjuntos no se diseñarán solos.

— Llámame, —Chris le recuerda, y luego cuelga. Mira a su alrededor y ve una de sus tiendas favoritas de café justo en su misma cuadra.

Su laptop está escondida en su bolsa y ha tenido palabras saliendo de su mente desde que su viaje terminó.

**. . .**

Cuando su teléfono suena una hora más tarde, asume que es Ashley o su madre, y su madre está en el trabajo. Son las únicas personas que realmente lo llaman sin avisarle primero. Incluso Roberto envía un mensaje de texto de advertencia.

Él aprieta el botón de su auricular para aceptar la llamada sin mirar a la pantalla.— ¿Cambiaste de idea respecto a la cena?

— Oh, no me di cuenta que teníamos planes, —dice Darren, con la voz llena de diversión.

— Oh, mierda. Lo siento... ¡Hola! —Chris inmediatamente se pone un poco rosa en las mejillas y sonríe vergonzosamente amplio. No puede evitarlo. Esto es justo lo que Darren le hace... y realmente siempre le ha hecho.— Pensé que eras otra persona.

— Oh. —La voz de Darren va un poco cuidadosa.— ¿Un amigo...?

Incluso la vaga sugerencia de que Darren podría estar celoso hace que Chris se muerda el labio para detener una risa vertiginosa.— Una amiga.

— Oh, entonces está bien. —El tono de Darren se aligera de nuevo inmediatamente.— ¿Y ella te rechazó para la cena?

— En realidad no teníamos planes. Mi oficina cerró para arreglar algún tipo de problema de fontanería y estaba tratando de convencerla para que se saliera de su trabajo conmigo, —explica Chris.— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tuviste filmación hoy?

— Un breve respiro de los rigores de la vida de la televisión, sí. De hecho... No estoy agendado para volver al set hasta el próximo lunes. Así que estaba pensando...

— Un pasatiempo peligroso, —Chris murmura.

Darren hace una pausa para reír con admiración por toda la cara.— Lo sé, pero estaba pensando -si estás libre- mis amigos de la universidad me han estado molestando para que vaya de visita por un tiempo...

— Así que... ¿vas a estar en Chicago? —Chris le pregunta.

— Uh. De hecho. Me vendría bien un viaje desde el aeropuerto...

— ¿Cuándo? —dice Chris. Frente a él, la pantalla del ordenador se oscurece por la falta de uso en los últimos minutos.

— ... ¿Ahora? —Darren dice, tímidamente.— Como que compré el billete de avión por impulso. Ni siquiera registré una maleta, así que sólo lo hice.

— Puedo estar allí en una hora, —dice Chris, cerrando la laptop.

**. . .**

Darren tiene un gorro puesto por encima de sus rizos y lleva una sudadera con capucha negra lisa y pantalones vaqueros, con gafas de sol. Chris casi no lo ve, pero Darren viene corriendo hacia él con esa radiante sonrisa inconfundible.

Chris nunca es de los que van por abrazo primero, pero Darren no le da mucha opción en la materia.

No es demasiado largo, o demasiado cercano, pero es bueno. Cuando retrocede, Darren engancha su bolso sobre su hombro un poco más.— Salgamos de aquí.

Se dirigen al estacionamiento.— Este es el mío, —dice Chris, señalando hacia su Camry '08.— No es exactamente un Tesla, lo siento.

— Es perfecto. —Darren sonríe y deja caer su bolsa.— Ahora ven aquí.

Entonces Chris es besado con todas las fibras de su ser, profundo, duro y necesitado. Darren no lo suelta cuando rompen el beso. Mantiene sus brazos apretados alrededor de Chris. Esta parte del estacionamiento está vacía, por lo que ellos se mantienen así, Darren balanceándolos ligeramente.

— No puedo creer que simplemente hayas tomado un avión, —dice Chris, volviendo la cara contra el cuello de Darren.— Tus amigos van a estar tan felices de verte.

— Si. —Darren se echa hacia atrás y simplemente... _mira fijamente a Chris_ _._ — Mentí.

— ¿Qué? —Chris le pregunta, confundido.

— Sólo vine para verte. Quiero decir, me encantaría si quisieras conocer a mis amigos y pasar el rato, pero... no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. —Darren todavía está sonriendo, pero está un poco más tenso ahora, un poco más nervioso.— Sólo quiero pasar los próximos días contigo.

Chris se queda sin aliento de repente, y su corazón se acelera.— Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Los Ángeles se siente como si fuera un sueño, pero no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza.

— ¿Entonces esto está bien? ¿Que haya venido? —pregunta Darren.

— Más que bien, —dice Chris, estallando en risas al final de sus palabras.

— Bien. —Darren acuna su cara y lo besa de nuevo.— Entonces llévame a casa. Es tu turno de enseñarme tu mundo.

* * *

 **(1) Meet & Greet: **No es otra cosa que " **Conocer y Saludar** " al artista principal, los integrantes de la banda, bailarines, músicos o famoso que sea en un concierto o recital, donde uno puede tomarse fotos, pedir un autógrafo, y hasta hacer alguna que otra pregunta. Obviamente, el valor del Meet & Greet es el más alto de cada concierto.

 **(2) Teatro Chino de Grauman:** Es un famoso teatro situado en el 6925 de Hollywood Boulevard en Hollywood, California. El local abrió sus puertas en 1927 y desde entonces ha sido uno de los puntos de referencia más reconocibles y visitados del sur de California.

 **(3) Amoeba Music:** Es una cadena de música independiente fundada por ex-empleados de Rasputin Records, que abrió sus puertas en Telegraph Avenue en Berkeley en 1990. Las tiendas son inusualmente grandes, dada su condición de independiente. Cada una de las tiendas tiene una personalidad (e inventario) propio. Con sucursales en Berkeley, San Francisco y Hollywood, están en el corazón de los barrios más diversos y coloridos del mundo.

 **(4) Venice:** Es un distrito de Los Ángeles, California. Venice Beach es un gran imán para los turistas, e incluso para los habitantes de otras partes de Los Ángeles, es muy conocido por su estilo ecléctico, de atmósfera conocida como contracultura.

 **(5) Butthole Surfers:** Banda estadounidense de rock, formada por Gibby Haynes y Paul Leary en San Antonio, Texas en 1981. Los Butthole son mejor conocidos por su humor negro, un sonido que incorpora elementos del punk, psicodelia, heavy metal, noise rock y electrónica, así como del uso de la manipulación de sonidos y edición de cinta. Aclamados por sus caóticas presentaciones en directo, los Butthole tienen un bien-documentado apetito por drogas recreacionales, particularmente el LSD, una influencia evidente en su música.

 **(6) Downton Abbey:** Serie dramática de la televisión británica, producida por Carnival Films y Masterpiece. La serie se establece en Yorkshire en el _country house_ de Downton Abbey, describiendo la vida de la familia aristocrática Crawley y sus sirvientes en las postrimerías de la época eduardiana (1901/1910) con los más importantes eventos en la historia teniendo un efecto en sus vidas y en la jerarquía social británica.


End file.
